totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean
Jean, labeled The French Genius, qualified for Total Drama Country Club. Total Drama Country Club In Livin' Luxuriously, Jean is introduced by Chris when he arrives and it is revealed that he is French. In Take It to Court, Jean is one of the last three to not get hit by a tennis ball with Genevieve and Mary Lou. Genevieve is hit first by Baby Eddie, and then, Jean is hit by Queenie, being the last one hit with a tennis ball. Jean ended up being on Team Intergalactic. In Bow and Aero, Jean is not mentioned in the chapter. In Hole in None, Jean laughs and calls Queenie a freak when Aden reveals her crush on her, but Aden defends her saying that she's just different. Jean drove the golf cart during the challenge, but was stopped almost immediately. In All You Can Eat, Jean said he was liking the challenge after Chris revealed it to be a buffet. In Pound Dog, Jean is not mentioned. In The Ultimate Spadown, Jean offers to help Aden win Queenie over. He tries to make Aden seem really strong so that he will impress Queenie. During the challenge, Jean volunteers Anthony for the makeover. Jean hands Aden a bottle, pretending that he can't open it, so that Aden can and impress Queenie, but Aden can't. Jean convinces Aden to go in the mud wrestling challenge to prove his strength, but he is thrown out first and he breaks his arm. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Jean was one of the first ones to decide to drink with Enrique and Ty. When they were playing Spin the Bottle, Laken spun the bottle towards Jean and the two kissed for a really long time, longer than you're supposed to. After they stopped kissing, they started kissing again. In The Scavenger Garden, Jean met Laken in the hallway and mentioned the kiss. Laken told him not to talk about, and when he asked why she said that she was drunk and it didn't mean anything. When Queenie comforted Aden after he returned from the hospital, Jean gave Aden a thumbs-up. Later, Jean tried to get Laken to kiss him again when he showed her that a picture of it would get them a point in the scavenger hunt. They kissed for a long time again, even when Joyce confirmed she had taken the picture. Genevieve breaks up their kiss after a long time, but Laken says she still felt nothing. When Team Intergalactic won the items on the list, Jean took the picture of the kiss and claimed that he was keeping it. After the elimination, Jean said that he'll stop trying for a relationship and leave her alone, but that the kiss meant a lot to him. Laken kissed him and revealed that it meant a lot to her too. In We Need a Holiday, Jean made out with Laken after the explosion, glad that she was okay. Jean told Aden that things were going great with Laken during the firework challenge and asked about him and Queenie. Jean pointed out that she's been paying a lot of attention to him since he broke his arm and that he should use that to his advantage. When Aden faked that his arm was hurting, he and Jean winked at each other. In In the Kitchen, Jean told Aden that he almost had Queenie, but if she said no, then he would have to deal with the rejection. Aden worried and decided to give up now before he got rejected, but Jean tried to convince him that he shouldn't. During the challenge, Jean was chosen as the waiter because of his French accent. Jean tried to talk to Aden to get him to try and win Queenie over, but Aden still refused. Later, Jean noticed that Aden had asked Queenie out and smiled. When Chris revealed that a romantic dinner for two was Team Intergalactic's prize, Jean gave up the opportunity to take Laken, so that Aden and Queenie could go on a date. In Showmance!, Jean gave Aden and Queenie a duet, but while he was talking Aden didn't hear him. When Jean tried dancing, he fell on Ellie who got mad at him. He revealed he was a horrible dancer to the confessional. Later, Jean asked Aden where Queenie was and if they had even rehearsed, but Aden keeps repeating that she is amazing. Jean sang I Want to Hold Your Hand with Ellie and Anthony. During the elimination, Chris said Jean was in danger because he danced horribly, but Ellie was eliminated instead. In Day Don't Care, Jean had to dodge the blocks that Ashley was throwing during the challenge. Jean deflects the blocks with a piece of cardboard and goes in to stop Ashley, but he gets hit by a block. In Nutcracker Valet, Jean talked to Laken and Joyce and decided to vote with them against Genevieve since they all knew the merge was coming. After the challenge, Genevieve took Jean to the pool, saying that she was trying to get new alliance members, but Anthony kissed him in front of Laken instead, breaking her heart. Jean was eliminated, but Queenie revealed that Genevieve wanted her to kiss him so that he'd be eliminated, but Anthony did it instead. Jean disappeared from the elimination ceremony, but was seen in the Limo of Losers, that he wanted to leave Laken mysteriously and told her to win it for them. In The Mills: II, Jean was one of the eliminated contestants chosen for interviews. When asked if he felt badly about his elimination, he joked that he got to kiss the two best-looking competitors, annoying Anthony. He said that it was annoying that Genevieve used him. When asked if he missed Laken, he said he did, but wished she'd stay in the competition and win it. When asked about the hate towards Laken from the fanbase, he defends her saying that Laken wouldn't try and hurt anybody and that she doesn't hate anybody. During the challenge, Jean had to wear Laken's bikini. He was the second one thrown in the pool by the crane. Trivia *Jean is based off a friend of the author **The friend Jean is based off of plays tennis, which inspired Jean's outfit. *Jean and Laken are the only couple that have both kissed both genders. *I didn't want to have Jean kiss Anthony, because I didn't want to involve another gay plotline and I thought it would be unrealistic that they convinced everyone they weren't gay so quickly, but I didn't want any hate towards Queenie, so Anthony was my only other option. *Jean being a genius was barely shown throughout the competition. *I debated whether Jean and Laken should be a couple for a while, but I decided on it last minute, because of a lack of couples, and they turned out to be one of my favorite couples in the story. Category:Total Drama Country Club